One Year Anniversary
by ric16
Summary: TK and Davis celebrate their first anniversary. Sequel to "Why can't you pick who to fall in love with?"


**It's been a year for me. In fanfiction writing terms, my first year. And ****I see it as a complete success. All my stories have been fairly well recieved, whether they have themes of zombies, bondage, threesomes, dildos, age, hedonism or love (of the straight, gay and cross-species kind).**

**Okay, listing all of the themes, I realise I should probably be put in a mental institute. But as long as I keep doing everything with a pinch of salt and in an unserious way, I can at least keep my sanity.**

**I promised a possible sequel to "Why can't you pick who to fall in love with?" when I wrote it and posted it exactly a year ago today. And here it is! So obviously the title has two meanings, it's TK and Davis' anniversary and my writing anniversary all rolled into one.**

**As I have said before, I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Davis was late, as usual. But if there was one day you think he might have made an effort not to be, then today was that day. And the longer Davis made TK wait, the more TK was getting pissed off.<p>

_Dammit Davis, _he thought. _I said 11, even you can make it out of bed for then._

It had been a year since TK admitted his feelings for Davis. A year since that week that had changed both of their lives. Exactly a year since the day that Davis reciprocated those feelings and the two of them shared a kiss they would remember forever. Which is why TK was so pissed that Davis seemed to not be making an effort.

He looked around from the park bench where he was sitting waiting. Apart from a few joggers, the park seemed pretty quiet. On a bench nearby, a couple were making out rather vigorously for such a public area. Not that Davis and TK hadn't embarrassed a few people in public, but they mainly did it as a joke.

Although the first time they did it, about two weeks after they'd started going out, was rather embarrassing for them not anyone else. At first, only Kari knew about the two of them. Then about a week later, Jun walked in on them in Davis' bedroom doing, err... certain things, and she of course loved the idea of a gay brother. Davis had to bribe her with promises to go shopping with her to keep her from telling anyone. Not that everyone didn't find out anyway.

A week later, Davis and TK were caught publicly making out by the two worst people possible, Tai and Matt. They of course told everyone else. Everyone already knew TK was gay anyway so no one was bothered by it. That didn't stop the two older guys from endlessly teasing them about their relationship, until Sora knocked them both over the head and told them to quit it that is.

It took a while before Mimi and Yolei calmed down though. They both seemed convinced that the gay couple were now their own personal project to nurture and develop. How Mimi had hoped to achieve this living halfway around the world was beyond TK but she somehow relayed and carried out plans through Yolei. And dammit, it'd worked. Somehow they'd got both the boys to change their dress sense and even got Davis vaguely interested in fashionable stuff. Although they overstepped the mark when they brought Davis a leather collar to wear.

TK phone buzzed in his pocket. Expecting it to be Davis, he was surprised to find a text from Matt. However, Davis was still the main subject.

_I've just seen Davis running around downtown going from shop to shop, _it read, _Something tells me he's forgotton to buy you something. Matt._

Ah yes, that made sense. Having failed to find a present for TK for Christmas, Valentines Day and his birthday, Davis probably thought he'd make it up to him. Which he didn't, because twenty minutes later he turned up, out of breath and presentless.

'Sorry... I'm... late,' he panted.

'And the reason for that is?' asked TK, not disguising his annoyance.

'I had to find you a present,' explained Davis.

'And where is this present?'

Davis looked sheepishly at the ground, avoiding looking into TK's eyes. 'I kind of... didn't have any money with me when I went to go buy you something.'

TK sighed. Davis could be pretty stupid at times, but the look on his face and the obvious guilt he was showing meant one thing. He was at least sorry.

'Davis,' said TK, 'I don't care about a stupid present. All I care about is spending the day with you.'

TK took Davis' hands and held them in front of him forcing Davis to look up. He then surprised him with a quick kiss which instantly brightened him up.

'I love you, you idiot,' said TK.

'Aw, I love you too Teeks,' replied Davis.

'Tell you what, how about tonight you do that thing I like,' TK suggested.

Davis' eyes lit up, 'You mean...'

'Yes, that.'

'Hmm, we'll need to buy some more whipped cream then.'

TK smiled, looking forward to the day ahead. The two of them of walked off together hand in hand, both hoping that the next year would be as good as the last.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't that long, or even that good to be honest, but I'm tired and I needed to post this on the 13th. In fact I'm a bit tired of Digimon at the moment, so I think I'm gonna be trying some other fandom, I just need to find one I know enough about and have a story idea for.<strong>

**As for "The War of the DigiWorld", It'll be updated sporodically. As I pointed out at the start of that story and on my profile, I'll finish it sometime before the apocalypse. I fear it may take longer than the two to three years I gave myself though.**

**This will be my tenth complete short story on here. Out of all of them, I personally think "Foxy Lady" is my favourite so far, although reader figures are much higher on a couple of others. Even though "Foxy Lady" had the whole "furry" thing, which I still don't entirely trust. And by that I mean I find it hilarious but seriously, from what I can tell the furries are plotting world domination. I know, it seems crazy and you can laugh at me if you want but you won't be laughing when the men in fursuits drag you away to the gulags will you?**

**...**

**Err...**

**Well, it wouldn't be one of my stories without a pointless rant not relating to the actual story would it now?**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and/or favourited my stories in the past year and here's a toast to the next year and whatever it may bring! I'm going to go get drunk now, cheerio!**

**(P.S. If I get assassinated in the next few weeks, it'll be the furries trying to silence me and they'll have only proven me right.)**


End file.
